The adventure of Sophie and Elizabeth
by Sir Pent
Summary: Sophie and Elizabeth get a surprise visit from an owl, which could change their lives forever...


**The Adventures of Elizabeth and Sophie**

It all started when Sophie and Elizabeth went to school one day. It was a Tuesday and we were having music with Mr Wakkahap. Mr Wakkahap suddenly had forgotten his lunch and he told Elizabeth and Sophie to go to the shops and purchase a roll from backers Delight and get a drink from 8 day food and then come back. On the way we saw an owl fly past in the shop and another flew past and on the way up we followed the owl. It came down and dropped a letter in both of our handses. The owl said meet you here tomorrow at the same time for more instructions and then he flew off. We took the letters and read

_You have have been accepted at Kwazwack School of Magic and Mystery, please find the enclosed list of nessarceraly books and equipment. _

They look at each other and said "yes" They were a bit late so they put the letter in a pocket and ran up to Mr Wakkahap class and for the rest of the day no more owls came swooping over. The next day, Elizabeth and Sophie woke up early, got dressed, ate breakfast and get packed. Then they went to their meeting place and both walked together to where they meet the owl. The owl was already there "you two over here" he said. They came, then he said "this afternoon come back here after school and meet me with Lurum. "Ok" they chorused together. The boring day at school continued to be boring until the home bell rang. Elizabeth and Sophie went to the place where they met the owl again, the owl said "this is Lurum, he is going to get your stuff with you. Get your stuff at dragon valley all you need to do is follow Lurum. He knows the way off by heart. Bye." They left they went to the station and got 3 tickets to the city and finally after they went to all the shops, the owl appeared in the sky and dropped a note in our handses. Then said "this is what you need to do". Then flew away. They got back to reality and lurum gave them, the Kwazwack expression tickets for the train to kwazwack school of magic and mystery. They open up the letter the owl gave them, It said:

_Kwazwack is your destiny, you train comes at 11 o'clock sharp on 31st August a Thursday. Then it said bye and the owls signature. _

They went home and picked a big and nice truck to bring to kwazwack. They finally picked a truck and went up to their room and locked the door made sure no one was coming, and started packing. Elizabeth named her owl headlexta and Sophie her owl Headpaper. They also mentioned to their owls to be really quiet so no one would notice they were there. A month passed, two more days were left to go till kwazwack. Elizabeth and Sophie started packing that night. The next they gathered all their loose stuff and out it near their bags and double checked they had everything. They had to hide their bag and other stuff in their cupboards. They woke up on Saturday morning at 7 o'clock, so they had four hours to go. Sophie came over to Elizabeths house because Elizabeth house was further away from the station. At half past 10 they started walking down, they had heaps of time, so they walked to the newsagent to buy a snack or two or three. They walked quickly back, they didient know how to get onto the station, so Elizabeth looked at her ticked hard and saw a little person run into a tree then Elizabeth said "got it, see that little person run through that tree, we have to run towards that tree see". They were off they finally reached the city and went through the doorway to dragon valley, they checked their lists on what they need, they noticed that list and read it out:

_A book of magic spells, by moron antanay_

_Magical theory, by melinda bottle_

_A beginners transfiguration handy book, by rubber book switch._

_Magical herbs and fungi find out of one thousand by Sun Spot._

_Dangerous Drafts and potions by Tape Jigger_

_Dangerous and Magical beasts by Newt Paper_

_The Dark forces, a self protection guide by Qenten Savige._

_UNIFORM:  
2 sets of work robes (black or emerald)_

_1 tall pointed black hat_

_1 plain black winter cloak_

_EQUIPMENT:_

_1 wand_

_1 cauldron pet standard size 2_

_1 set glass reisolate philps_

_1 telescope_

_1 set of brass scales_

_Students may also bring an owl or a cat or a toad._

_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS._


End file.
